youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Springbaky Plain
Springbaky Wolf Plain is a gazalle, who wears a blue shirt, a bandage around his knee, and a plaster on his cheek. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is always a meanie to Stephen and his friends and, along with Manfred Macavity and Chimpy Chump, will hopefully be joining The Meanies 80's and other villains. Relatives *Manfred Macavity *Chimpy Chump *The Meanies 80's *Teresa Pussy-Poo *Boar Twenty-Five *The Greasers *Lionel Diamond (master) *The Smoking Crew *Trevor Meowy Sr. *Trevor Meowy Jr. *The Poisonous Snake *The You-Reek Skunk *Empress Priscilla *Sailor Rat-Ball *Dionna Blazzers *Jackal O'Tucksy *Mouseysqueaky Twist *Dicki Yak *Red Deer *The Gerbiko Sisters *Kark Goldtee *The Drunkers *The Twin Snoaties *Dyke Pardee *The Retched Rodents *The Bad Birds Gallery (Weapons) Springbaky Plain (with a gun).png|Springbaky (with a gun) Springbaky Plain (with a lightsaber).png|Springbaky (with a lightsaber) Springbaky Plain (with a red lightsaber).png|Springbaky (with red lightsaber) Gallery Snapshot 1 (6-10-2018 3-18 PM).png|Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy chase poor Rocky Snapshot 1 (6-12-2018 11-13 AM).png|Springbaky hurts poor Manfred! No20190302 151658.jpg|Put them away. No20190302 161402.jpg|Stop that. Stop right there Or what.png Gallery (Pipe) Springbaky Plain (corn-cob pipe).png Springbaky Plain (corn-cob pipe) (with a gun).png Springbaky Plain (corn-cob pipe) (with a lightsaber).png Springbaky Plain (corn-cob pipe) (with a red lightsaber).png Trivia *He carries a gun and a red lightsaber. *He, Manfred Macavity, Chimpy Chump, maybe Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper, Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus, Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare, Jos 'Quackerjacker' Parroto, Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer, Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto, and other enemies will hopefully make appearances in other movie spoof travels and will be working for villains in them. *His, Springbaky, and Manfred's appearances, in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Great Hedgehog Detective, where they, along with The Meanies 80's, struggle to catch Stephen and his gang, but can't succeed, Hoodwinked! where he, Manfred, Chimpy, and Feisty Badger are trying to get Stephen and his friends, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear where he, Manfred, Chimpy, and Boar Twenty-Five are trying to get Stephen and his friends, Home on the Range, where he, Springbaky, Chimpy, and Lionel Diamond are trying to get Stephen and his friends, and Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, where he, Manfred, Chimpy, Seviper, Bedrill, and Zangoose try to get Stephen and the others, but fail again, and Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, he, Manfred, Chimpy, and the other villains try to catch Stephen and his friends, but fail again, and will hopefully be in more movie spoof travels. *He, Manfred, and Chimpy appear in Not A Good Waitress and Have a Snow Cone where they try to catch Petunia, but fail, then end up unable to defeat Flaky. *He, Manfred, Chimpy, and The Meanies 80's will hopefully get more villains like Red Guy, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Teresa Pussy Poo, Boar Twenty-Five, The Greasers, Lionel Diamond, The Smoking Crew, Trevor Meowy Sr., and Trevor Meowy Jr. as well as others to help them. *Empress Brisby features Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, and Boar Twenty Five's appearance. *A Blue's Clues episode features Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy. *Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy appear in The Freddi Fish games. *Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy appear in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Evil Villains' Revenge. *He also carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Home on the Range, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, and Here Comes Winnie the Pooh. *He has a Pokemon named Seviper. Inspired by: *Boomer *Mutt Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky enemies